Lucky Army Hat
by GirlWithTheRedSoxCap
Summary: Skyffrey first kiss and all that happens after. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Looking Back

Skye POV

Ever since the day I fell off the roof while wearing my lucky army cap and didn't break a single bone, I had considered it one of my most prized possessions.

Looking back on my life, I realize that some of my favorite memories happened while wearing that camouflage hat. I like to think that the day I plunged through the hedge in Arundel gardens and crashed head first into a boy with green eyes and freckles was one of the best days of my life.

If you had told me then that I would consider that moment one of the greatest of my life I would have laughed in your face and asked if you had been spending too much time with Jane. Back then I didn't believe in luck or all that sentimental mush. Don't get me wrong, I still hate all that touchy feely stuff and there is no such thing as luck, just probability. But there are some moments in life that even science and math can't explain, it gives you goose bumps in a way that you something important just occurred and it sticks with you in the back of your mind wherever. Great, I'm turning into Jane. But those rare moments do exist and that day at the hedge was one of them.

Despite the annoyance I felt at that time I can't help but smile when I think of furiously fanning that freckled boy with my lucky hat in a vain attempt to revive him. The way I was about to slap him in the face as one last desperate attempt to shock him back to consciousness. How I said horrible things about the woman in the snooty high heels who was tip tapping around the cobble stones, squawking like a parrot for someone named Jeffrey.

Because that was the day I met my best friend in the entire universe, Jeffrey Tifton. I use to think that that August afternoon was a turning point in my life. True, it was a very important day and one of my fondest childhood memories but at the risk of babbling like Jane, the true turning point in my life happened on humid June evening the summer I was fifteen, almost four years after that first encounter.


	2. Chapter 2 Returning to Arundel

**Hey guys! I'm sorry there was no authors note in the first chapter I didn't realize it had to be a part of the document. Oops! So this is my first fic and I am SO SO excited that it is for the Penderwicks! I am planning on about five chapters but that may change. It will be told from Skye and Jeffrey's POV. In the story Skye and Jeffrey are 15, Rosalind is 16, Jane is 14, Batty is 8, and Ben is 5. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys are the best! In this chapter the Penderwicks return to Arundel and feelings begin to show! Without further ado…**

**Jeanne Birdsall owns the Penderwicks and much to my dismay I don't, I only own the plot of this fic. **

**Chapter 2**

Returning to Arundel

Skye POV

Daddy had decided to rent the cottage at Arundel again saying we had such a wonderful stay last time and that it would be a shame for Iantha and Ben to never see the beloved place we talked so much about. We were overjoyed. Then Daddy said he had rented the cottage for the entire summer. The house on Gardam Street nearly burst from excitement. I whooped at the thought of spending a whole summer with Jeffery full of romping through the gardens the all terrain soccer games, exploring the attics hidden treasures and eating Churchie's famous gingerbread.

Jane started praising Aslan and who knows what else for "the blessings they bestowed upon this magnificent summer." Rosalind immediately started mentally collecting a list of items to be packed for our summer adventure. Batty was telling Hound of the adventures they would have and how he would be best friends with Yaz and Carla.

I whooped, sprinting around the kitchen and scooping Ben up from his chair and spinning him in circles. He waved his chubby 5 year fists in glee and screeched "Pretty! Pretty!" for some unknown reason Ben refused to call me anything but "Pretty." He had learned the rest of the families names long ago but was insistent that I be called "Pretty." I think he does it just to spite me.

Two days after school let out my family piled into our two overstuffed cars. After the addition of Ben and Iantha to our family we had no choice but to purchase a second car. Iantha, Rosalind, Batty, and Hound piled into one car, while Jane, Ben, Daddy, and I piled into our dinosaur of a station wagon. Being the OAP in the car I declared that I had rights to shotgun. Apparently Jane thinks that it has to be near the time of departure for dibs to count so calling dibs at four in the morning when no one else is awake doesn't count. Baloney, she's just mad that she didn't think of it first.

Rosalind made us compromise on Jane having it the first half of the trip and me having it the second half. Hmph- she didn't have to listen to Jane's constant changing of the radio and over blasting of the air-conditioning.

I spent the first leg of the trip crammed into the backseat between a pile of botany and Latin encyclopedias, enough stuffed animals to stock a Toys R US, and some extremely large suitcases. It was uncomfortable to say the least.

When we stopped half way for lunch I pushed and shoved my way out of the suffocating car and jumped into the front seat, nearly shoving Jane to the ground as I did so. I quickly changed the CD. There are only so many Taylor Swift love songs I could take before my head implodes.

"Hey!" cried Jane "I liked that song!"

"Too bad" I replied, craning around to stick my tongue out at her. "Shotgun picks the music."

After what seemed like endless hours and multiple mix-ups with the map later, (I mean honestly of course we are going to get lost if Daddy holds the map upside down) we pulled into Arundel's winding, mile long driveway. My leg bounced up down like a jack hammer in my seat. Could this driveway be any longer I thought? How many cars was Mrs. TD planning on parking here anyways? After what seemed like an eternity the end of the driveway came into sight.

Standing there grinning and waving was Jeffrey. His brown hair was rumpled, and his green eyes shone with excitement. "STOP THE CAR!" I bellowed. Daddy screech to halt. "What's wrong-" before he could even finish I was out of the car and sprinting towards my best friend in the entire world. Jeffrey ran to meet me and we tackled each other in a whirl of limbs and laughter. Soon the rest of the family came to join us and Jeffrey and I stood up, brushing ourselves off.

He wrapped me in a tight hug and I felt my face grow warm. Why on earth would I be embarrassed about hugging Jeffrey? I wondered. I pulled away and sized him up. He grown considerably since I had seen him in Boston over winter break and was now a good five inches taller than me, much to my dismay. If possible his face was even more freckled than the last time I saw him.

"I missed you Skye," he said with a grin.

My insides started to feel funny, like they were all warm and fuzzy. What the heck is wrong with me? I swallowed, forcing myself to remain calm.

"I missed you too." Just then I became acutely aware that the rest of the family was standing right behind us, watching the whole encounter. I blushed and stepped away from Jeffrey, watching him get bombarded by the rest of my family. Rosalind had a funny look on her face as she glanced between Jeffrey and me. I would have to talk to her about it later.

After all the greetings, we piled back into the car and drove the rest of the way to the perfect buttery yellow cottage. Rosalind slipped the key from under the mat and unlocks the door. We exploded through the doorway and thundered upstairs, dragging luggage behind us. Everyone had the same rooms as last time, only Ben had an air mattress blown up in Batty's room.

I walked down the hall. As I passed the door to the attic I heard Jane muttering about inspiration and secret hideaways. Farther down I heard Batty explaining to Ben about the secret passageway to Rosalind's room and how there was no need to be sacred with Rosalind right next door. "Hey Skye, come in here a second," she called

I poked my head into Rosalind's room hoping we wouldn't talk about the look she had given me earlier. I strolled in to see Rosalind unpacking her suitcase. "Do you want to talk about earlier?" she asked raising her eyebrow at me. Maybe I did want to talk about it. I sighed.

"What was that look on your face when you were looking at Jeffrey and me earlier?" I said spitting it out all at once. Rosalind laughed.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked grinning. I shook my head.

"You and Jeffrey like each other!"

"Of course we do, we're best friends!" I said shaking my head, it wasn't like that was some huge philosophical revelation.

"No" Rosalind said with an exasperated sigh.

"You like- like each other, as more than friends," she explained as if speaking to an idiot.

My eyes widen with shock and my face grew hot. "We absolutely do NOT!" I protested

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" Rosalind just smiled.

"The way you two looked at each other, and hugged, and acted around one another, that's exactly the way Tommy and me used to act, and we liked each other as more than friends."

"Well… well… we don't" I sputtered.

"Whatever you say," said Rosalind raising her hands in defeat, but she was still smirking.

I walked out of the room and down the hall to my perfect white bedroom. I flung my suitcase onto the Monday-Wednesday-Friday bed and plopped down. Jeffrey and I didn't like each other like that right? Of course we don't, I chided myself. We are just friends, nothing more.

But my mind couldn't help wander to the way I had blushed when I was around him and the butterflies in my stomach when he hugged me. I shoved these thoughts as far out of my mind as possible, and began reciting the digits of pi to distract myself. I told myself that I had been spending too much time with Jane and her romance novels. It was ridiculous, right?

**End of Chapter 2! The next one is the one you have been waiting for (wink wink)! **

**-GirlWithTheRedSoxCap**


	3. Chapter 3 Surprises and Secret Places

**AN: Holy bananas I'm back! I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update but thing have been hectic! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed you guys are awesome! Also my lovely little sister countingmoons has been editing this for me so snaps for her, she is the Jane to my Skye. Now…This is the chapter with the KISS *insert feels and lots of pointless Skyffrey yelling* But it may not go as planned *Jaws theme song*…**

**I do not own the Penderwicks but I desperately wish I did **

**Chapter 3**

**Surprises and Secret Places**

**Skye POV**

We spent the next few weeks trampling through the gardens, playing infinite games of soccer, and exploring every nook and cranny. On the last night in June, Jeffrey and I were walking around the gardens catching fireflies, just like we did that first summer. We dashed through the gardens catching fireflies in our hands and then setting them free. We giggled like maniacs, not a care in the world.

After a while of this Jeffrey grabbed my hand, sending shocks of electricity up my arm. "Come on, I want to show you something." Jeffrey dragged me along, out of the gardens and through the clump of woods where we played soccer.

"Jeffrey, where are we going?" I asked nearly tripping on a gnarled tree root.

"You'll see," he grinned and kept dragging me along through the woods. After a few more minutes of ducking under tree branches and almost running into trees in the fading summer sunset we reached a large clearing, panting and trying to catch our breath.

Jeffrey turned to me, grinning. He was still holding my hand and for some reason I was exceedingly aware of that.

"This is my favorite place. I always come here to think or write music or get away, I even built a fort in that tree" he said pointing to an old oak on the other side of the field.

"I've actually uh never showed this place to anyone before." He looked at the ground, blushing.

I felt like I was suffocating. Why did I feel so warm and happy inside whenever Jeffrey touched me? This was starting to sound like something out of one of Jane's goopy romance novels. The thought made me want to gag. What was happening to me and would my stomach quit it already with the whole butterfly thing? I had to stop holding his hand, it messing with my normally rational mind. I jerked away and began to jog. Jeffrey gave me a quizzical look.

"Bet I'm still faster than you!" I taunted throwing a smile over my shoulder before sprinting off.

"Oh it's on, Skye!" he screeched running after me. I ran away zigzagging around the field to make it harder for him to catch me. As we ran around, our laughter carried up into the sky and over the trees, echoing in our ears. Every time I came within his reach I would sprint away, running just out of his reach. As we ran we yelled taunts at each other

"What, can't keep up Tifton?"

"In your dreams Penderwick!" he volleyed back.

Finally Jeffrey sprinted towards me with one last burst of energy. I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist, lifting me off my feet and swing me around in circles. I threw my head back and laughed. I could feel his heart thumping in his chest through his shirt. It must have been going a hundred miles an hour. It must be from all the running around, I thought to myself.

Jeffrey started to tickle me. I wriggled and squirmed, trying desperately to escape his grasp. I laughed my sides aching and my breath coming out in short gasps.

"Jeffrey" I wheezed, "stop…it…please" Jeffrey smirked at me.

"Say it," he said, his eyes taunting me.

"Never" I gasped my eyes meeting his in defiance.

"Fine" he said, "then I'll just keep on tickling you."

I had no choice; I couldn't take the tickling anymore. "Jeffery Tifton is the awesomest, handsomest, most talented guy I know and I wish I could be him." I gasped out, hating myself for it.

Immediately the tickling ceased. I took a moment to catch my breath and then turned to glare at Jeffrey. He was trying his best not laugh, but was failing miserably. I scowled,

"Jeffrey Tifton that was blackmail and you know it." Jeffrey shook his head and burst out laughing. Just like everything else about him, it was musical. In my opinion it was the best piece he ever composed.

I started to smack him in the arm, telling him how mean that was, and he kept saying to cut it out and that it was only payback for earlier. And as quickly as it started the laughing and giggling stopped. I became acutely aware of how close Jeffrey was standing to me, only a few inches away. I looked up at him; I could almost count the freckles on his face in the faded sunlight.

My hands were still on his forearms, and we just stood there in perfect silence, staring at each other. Blonde wisps of hair that had come loose from my ponytail blew around my face.

And then the silence was shattered. In the blink of an eye Jeffrey's hands cupped my face and I felt his soft lips press against mine. My eyes widened in shock before flutter closed. My whole body tingled at the sensation; it felt like sparks were dancing around us. There was something so right about the way his lips felt against mine. Slowly I stood up on my tiptoes and started to kiss him back.

In that moment it was like a bucket of ice water had been thrown on me. My eyes flew open in shock. What was I doing? My hand gripped Jeffrey's shoulders, breaking the kiss as I blindly stumbled back, away from him.

**Jeffrey POV**

I felt the jolt of Skye pushing me away. I looked at her, nervously awaiting her reaction. I mentally prepared myself for a slap in the face or for her start yelling at me about how I ruined our friendship. I even let a little unrealistic part of me hope that Skye would say she liked me too. But Skye's reaction was something I had never imagined.

She stared at me for a moment, shell-shocked. Then a look of confusion, hurt, and panic flashed across her face. She looked so lost that it rocked me to the core. I reached out for her. "Skye-" She jerked away from my touch. She spun on her heels and ran. She sprinted into the woods, never glancing back.

"Skye! Skye" I called her name, begging her to come back and let me explain but she only ran faster disappearing farther and farther out of sight. I sank to the ground cradling my head in my hands. "What have I done?"

I felt something brush up against my leg. I looked over to see Skye's army cap lying next to my ankle. It must have fallen off when I was chasing Skye. I gingerly picked it up, turning the hat over in my hand to read "Skye Magee Penderwick. This is mine"

With a sigh I got up and began the long trek back to the Arundel mansion, tucking her hat into my pocket. "Some luck it brought us," I thought bitterly.

**AN **

**SO there you go the kiss chapter? What will happen to Jeffrey and Skye? Why did Skye run away? Will they just shuffle along in awkward silence? (Well knowing Skye there might be confrontation… *wink wink) Just two chapters left! Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger jk I kinda enjoy it cause I'm just evil like that!**

**-GirlWithTheRedSoxCap**


	4. Chapter 4: The Fallout

**A/N: Holy bananas it has taken me such a long time to update and I am really sorry about that. Slobbery Hound kisses for everyone for being so patient. countingmoons is still editing this for me, check her out she is AWESOME and writes about the Penderwicks! This chapter is what happens when Jeffrey and Skye talk about the kiss the "morning after", it may be kinda awkward for them but as I said before Skye has never been one for social niceties she just comes right out and says it. It may not go that well…**

**As usual I do not own the Penderwicks just the plot, but I would fight all the bug men in the world to! **

**Chapter 4: **

**The Fallout**

**Skye POV**

I ran blindly through the forest, not caring about where I was going, I just had to get away. Away from Jeffrey and that look of hurt on his face, away from that kiss. That kiss that was everything I feared. Anger boiled up inside of me.

Why? Why did Jeffrey have to do that? Couldn't he have just left well enough alone? Gah! This was going to ruin everything, absolutely everything. This was terrible. But some nagging part of me in the back of my mind disagreed. It was telling me to let it happen, and that maybe this was the best thing that could happen. It was the stupid part of me that kissed Jeffrey back. It was the part telling me that I liked Jeffrey, and not in a platonic way.

I squelched it down, just like I did every time I saw his green eyes smile at me, every time he touched me and my hand would tingle… no. No. No. This could not be happening. Skye Penderwick does NOT fall in love. Right?

**Jeffrey POV**

The next morning, I walked over to the cottage hoping to talk to Skye and maybe salvage our friendship. How could I have been so wrong? I have liked Skye since the day I met her and I thought that maybe she might like me back.

I mean Rosalind and Jane wouldn't stop talking about how she got this look on her face every time they mentioned me and how denial isn't just a river in Egypt or something incomprehensible like that.

I came to the yellow cottage and knocked on the door. Rosalind answered with a cheery smile and a "good morning" as she ushered me into the house. The Penderwicks were sitting around the wooden kitchen table eating stacks of pancakes doused in syrup. I sat down, nervously nibbling on a few pancakes, wondering when Skye would be down. She seemed to be the only family member not at the breakfast table.

After what seemed like ages, footsteps came pounding down the stairs and a disheveled Skye came into the room, wearing the same clothes as last night, only more rumpled. Skye stared at me, her gaze icy. I glared back, refusing to let my gaze falter. Sensing the tension in the room, the Penderwicks made hurried exits, muttering about Sabrina Starr books to write, Bug Men to catch, and _Prunus armeniac._

"Skye…" I began.

"I know, we need to talk," she interrupted.

"Let's go to the front porch," and then in a whisper continued,

"My family's less likely to hear us out there and I don't want them to know… I mean what if they get the wrong impression or…" A very un-Skye like blush began to creep up her face. I nodded, avoiding the tricky subject as I lead her outside.

We plopped ourselves down on the porch swing and began swing, back and forth and back forth. The rhythm was soothing and constant, like music.

"So…" I began attempting to break the almost unbearable silence.

"So…" Skye answered. I noticed that she had purposely left a space in between us on the swing. "Look Skye I'm sorry"

"Why did you have to go and do something stupid like that?" We both began at once.

"What?" Skye said, "Isn't it a little late for apologizing? I mean it's not like you take it back."

"I'm sorry stupid?" I countered jumping up

"Maybe what I did wasn't the most rational or well-timed action but kissing you was just as stupid as you kissing me back!" Skye was livid. She stood up and if looks could kill I would be ten feet underground..

It was like a nuclear bomb exploded.

"I did NOT ask for you to kiss me! You were just in my face all of sudden I mean have you ever heard of personal space? And then you lips were on mine and I had no idea what to do! You scared me just… pouncing on me like that! I never wanted you to kiss me! I hope you're happy because NOTHING will ever be the same! How do you ever expect to go back to being best friends after this! This exactly why that… that… kiss never should have happened!"

I saw the broken look in her eyes she said that. She knew it wasn't true but the walls around her heart were too thick to let anything in and she was trying to stay invincible but was losing ground.

That made me furious. She was lying to both me and herself and it hurt. Why did she always have to be so stubborn? She liked me as more than friend and that kiss proved it why couldn't she just let me in. That was when I lost it. It made my heart ache to know that she could have feelings for me but wouldn't let herself.

"It is NOT my fault that you are just too stubborn and obstinate to see what's right in front of you! You push everyone away and isolate everyone. You hardly ever let yourself see others' emotions. What happened Skye that made you do this? Why do you hate love so much?

When I said this I saw Skye's walls go up. I may have been chipping away at them before, but all chances of breaking through were gone and I was too heartbroken to care.

"You build up all these walls and barriers around yourself and your heart but you are just too blind to see that it is ok to let people in and that I would NEVER hurt you as long as I live. How can you not know that! I've been trying to tell you that and make you see! I know that you could love me but won't let yourself because you think its weakness. But it could work Skye, it could." I sighed, my anger fading away, replaced by hurt.

"I guess you'll never know because you never gave it a chance." Skye's face was like a book, so full of sorrow she never let go of, shock from what I said, and most of loneliness. She was alone in her own mind.

It's her own fault, I thought bitterly. She pushes everyone away.

But I was too far gone. I ripped her hat from my pocket and chucked it at her. "You left this at the field last night." And with that I turned and sprinted away, leaving behind a shell shocked Skye.

And this time I was the one who didn't look back.

**A/N The next chapter will be the last chapter It will have the "resolution" and we get to see what happens with Skye and Jeffrey. By the way what did you think of Jeffrey getting mad? Tell me in the reviews!**

**-GirlWithTheRedSoxCap**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! I am so sorry about the wait for the update. This is the FINAL chapter! AHHH! It's almost over. I just wanted to say that I have adored writing this story and hearing what you guys have to say so please review and tell me what you thought. I am sorry that Jeffrey was a little OOC last chapter I forgot to mention that. I wanted to experiment with angry Jeffrey, since we never see that. Skye and Jeffrey are a little OOC again. Skye because she deals with feelings something she desperately tries to do and Jeffrey because he may be a little mushy and slightly angry again. Thank you so much for reading and without further ado enjoy the final chapter. **

**Me: I OWN THE PENDERWICKS! **

**Jane: You lying fiend!**

**Me: (Hmph) Your right Jeanne Birdsall does**

**Chapter 5:**

**Just How Lucky**

**Skye POV**

I sat on the porch swing watching Jeffrey leave. He never turned around to look back at me. I swung back and forth lost in the brokenness Jeffrey left in his wake. He was right. How I hated the fact that he was right. I pushed everyone away and never dealt with my emotions, I just bottled them up and eventually they exploded. I haven't cried since the day of Mommy's funeral. I refused to let myself.

Every time I felt like crying I would distract myself and start reciting square roots. Sure I knew the science behind why humans cried, but that doesn't mean I understood it. I love science and math because it has an explanation for everything. All of the answers are lined up in black and white. There is no guessing or inferring. It is just right or wrong, plain and simple, black and white. Unfortunately life is not the same way.

I felt the need to be strong not just for my family, but for myself. I was afraid of what they would think if they saw how much I was hurting inside. I was the strong one. I was fearless, courageous Skye. But deep down I knew that it was just a façade. Just another wall I put up to hide my feelings and the brokenness inside.

I have no idea how long I sat on the swing, going back and forth, back and forth, lost in the labyrinth of my mind. Eventually I noticed that Rosalind had come out and sat down beside me. We just sat there in silence until I said, "How much of that did you guys hear?"

"All of it," Rosalind replied. "You two were yelling pretty loudly."

I sighed and flung by head back looking up at the ceiling.

"Skye what happened?" Rosalind asked, trying not to pry. I reluctantly told her the whole story. How Jeffrey had kissed me, our argument, my tangled up conflicting feelings. I turned out that it actually felt good to tell someone and get it off my chest. Rosalind had just listened nodding at all the right times.

"What should I do?" I asked hoping Rosalind would give me an easy answer. Rosalind just shook her head.

"That's up to you." I was hoping she wouldn't say that.

"But if you really care about him Skye, you have to find a way to tell him. Or else you could lose him forever." With that Rosalind got up and left, leaving me alone with my thoughts and a plan forming in my head.

**Jeffrey POV**

I sat on my piano bench, playing a melancholy concerto and mulling over my thoughts. I almost didn't hear the knocking on my bedroom window, but the rapping against the glass refused to cease.

I walked over to the window only to come face to face with a pair of bright blues and messy blonde hair smushed under a camouflage cap. With a sigh I cranked open the window and Skye leaped from her perch on the tree branch and onto my carpet.

"Hey" said Skye.

"Hey" I replied, not meeting her eyes. We both looked at the ground, neither of us having any idea of what to say next. Skye nervously started fidgeting with her hat.

"Jeffrey I-"

"Skye –"We both began at once. She laughed.

"Go ahead" I said.

"Jeffrey I'm… I'm sorry" Skye stammered, refusing to let her pride get the best of her. "I shouldn't have yelled at you or lost my temper and I am really truly sorry if I hurt your feelings. Can we forget about this and go back to being best friends?" Skye's eyes looked hopeful.

"Of course" I answered. She only wanted to be friends. I felt something breaking inside of me at the thought.

"But that doesn't mean I will forget."

"Why can't we just move past this, forget it ever happened and go back to the way things were?" questioned Skye unreasonably.

"Because of that kiss" I shot back.

"That stupid kiss" muttered Skye, "it ruined everything."

"Really? Because that's not how I see it."

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Skye we both have feelings for each other and you know it," Jeffrey glared at Skye daring her to argue.

"You're delusional Jeffrey," Skye spat, "You kissed me remember?"

"Really?" I said with a smirk, "because if I recall you kissed me back."

Skye turned livid. "I will NOT date anyone not now not ever!" This made Jeffrey furious.

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn? I know you like me as more that a friend so why is it so impossible for you to fathom the idea that we could ever be more than that?"

Jeffrey stopped yelling, "Because that kiss…" Jeffrey sighed and ran a hand through his disheveled hair "…that kiss was the single greatest moment of my entire life Skye and why you refuse to believe that I could ever love you is beyond me. I don't know how you haven't seen it yet."

"What?" Skye whispered shock written across her face.

"I love the way your eyes sparkle when you're up to no good," he said taking a step towards her. "I love how your smile tilts slightly to the left, I love how your laugh sounds in my ear when I tickle you." He was now a few feet away from Skye. "I love your stubbornness and your independence and your wit. I love everything about you Skye Penderwick."

By this time Jeffrey and Skye were a mere two inches apart.

"Skye?" Jeffrey asked titling her head up to look at him. And what he saw was the last thing he expected. Skye's eyes were welled up with tears. Jeffrey pulled her into a tight hug as Skye let out a sob. Her body shook from the sobs as she cried into Jeffrey's chest.

Never in his lifetime did Jeffrey Tifton imagine that he would witness the day Skye Penderwick cried. Skye lifted her head to face his, taking a shaky breath.

"I can't Jeffrey I can't," she said her voice her quivering.

"Skye if you're afraid about all the relationship stuff don't worry I've never been in one either."

"It's not that," Skye said shaking her head.

"Then what is it?" The look in Skye's terrified blue eyes said it all.

"Skye, I would never ever leave you." He had never been so sure of anything in his life. Tears started to stream down Skye's face, like a silent storm.

"But you don't know that," Skye began. Jeffrey tried to protest but she kept going. "What if ends badly and we never speak to each other again?" The tears were coming faster now. "I can't lose you Jeffrey," she whispered.

"I've already lost my mom, I can't lose someone else that I love."

In that moment Jeffrey had never seen Skye so look so vulnerable and so beautiful as she did then, her eyes a shocking aqua color from crying, her cheeks tearstained, and her face betrayed the brokenness inside of her that may never heal. Jeffrey stood in shock for a second. Skye had just put him on the same level as her beloved mother. And she had said she LOVED him?

"Skye I promise on the Penderwick family honor that no matter what happens I will never abandon you and nothing could ever make me…" he faltered, "because all I could ever want is right in front of me." Skye blushed, smiling that crooked smile. Jeffrey brushed the tears from cheeks.

"I love you Skye." he whispered leaning in

"I love you too." Skye muttered softly before his lips met hers. Against the kiss they were both grinning. Jeffrey's head brushed up against Skye's camouflage cap. He smiled, the hat had never been more lucky.

**THE END! Thank you so much to everyone who read, review, favorite, and followed! You guys are AMAZING! I LOVED writing this story more than words can describe and am terribly sad that it is over! Please tell me what you thought of the stories in the reviews! Thank you so much! Love you all! You are all PRETTY (Ben jokes). And some nice phrase in Latin but like the Penderwick sisters Latin confuses me so just pretend. YOU ARE MY FAVORITE! Thank you so much to **_**countingmoons**_** for editing this, love you babe! **

**-GirlWithTheRedSoxCap**


End file.
